Kaleidoscope Byakuya OC
by Kumio Tsuki
Summary: Miraku Hiori, last of the clan due to a massacre, caused by her. She was placed into solitary confinement due to her strange powers, 110 years ago. But she is offered a spot. Captain of Squad 14 the Gifted and Talented. Was discontinued, but now revived!
1. 110 years

Kaleidoscope

Disclaimer-I do not own any character other than my own. I also don't own Bleach!

By Kumio Tsuki, with help by my dearest friends Sophie Zhao, and Genevieve McMinn! –Dunno if I spelt it right…

How many years, has it been? Hundred? More? I don't know how long I've stayed here, in the dinginess of this cell. Chained by padlocks and cuffs of steel, in the Detention centre. It is filled with never ending silence, this tower underground where no light can penetrate. No guards ever come here, nothing does. It is a tower, thirty meters from any safe ground, surrounded by all the most terrible things to keep other people away and me here. They have walls that are similar to the Seireitei, only three times as thick and three times as cold.

I have done nothing wrong, nothing yet I am here. I was born with the sin, born and pushed onto the path of fate that will always lead to the same dead end road. My clan's gone, my family long dead. The people that were once the best in the whole spirit world collapsed crumbled from their noble title and proud name. They were extinct to the minds of most soul reapers. There were no books on them, no history or any memories. They were simply wiped away from peoples mind. In less than 100 years, the secret massacre was put behind as people walked into the seemingly glorious future. They had been 'cleansed' of their sins, so it would seem like something awful like that never happened in the soul society. It's like history of them was wiped clean like a black board, and the only one who knew the truth was me…

Wait, I hear footsteps… Soon a male appeared from the darkness, probably the new chief of section 3.

"Miraku Hiori, there are people that what to see you," he announced softly.

"Who would want to see me, or better yet, remember me?" I replied, I could tell he didn't want to be here. My eyes did that to most people. They were a pale lavender purple contrasting strongly with my dark ebony hair that trailed below my hips. Most people of the Miraku clan were similar in appearance. But it was the ever-changing thing about my eyes that scared them. Around the outer circle of my iris were patterns. Different shapes and swirls like triangles, circles, squiggles. Every time I blinked, it changed, in size, color or shape. My eyes were like a kaleidoscope. Every time you move it, a new pattern appears. Infinite possibilities and patterns form but they disappear almost instantly.

"I do," I heard some call. Then the owner of the deep voice appeared. He had a long beard, was old and had numerous wrinkles-The Captain Commander. At his sides were a few people that I could recognize, while some were strangers.

"Listen, I've got a proposal for you that can have you leave this place," he stated

"I'm not interested; I've gotten use to the independency and isolation,"

"First just listen before you consider, you see; there have been number hollow attacks and their getting worse. I proposed to form a new division for the Gifted and Talented where they can receive special training."

"What's that got to do with me?" I hissed bitterly.

"I would like you to be the captain of Squad 14,"

"No,"

"Really? So are you just going to let your family name rot and disappear?"

"It's already dead, because of you,"

"No, it's your fault, and I'm kindly giving you the chance to re-mend this, and lift the guilt from your soul. Do you not want to announce the return of the fifth and greatest noble family? Do you not want to bring life back to these words? Do you want to be elevated back to your original status-princess and heiress to the family throne? Or do you want to stay here, and feel the gravestones of your parents waste away in the wind without care?"

"I-"

"Decide," the Captain Commander ordered.

I struggled with futilely, the sharp needles that were threaded into the nape of my neck-carefully to not hit the jugular vein. My hands were chained by heavy metal, my feet in similar conditions. This truly wasn't the condition any person would rather be in, but it wasn't for that. It was for my family I answered, for our title. How could I let the Miraku clan end in my hands? How can I let all the generations of work before hand to craft this noble family be destroyed by me?

"I accept…"

The door swung open with many creaks and complaints, it was old rusting and had seen better days. I could only stare ahead blankly into the plain white walls as a medical captain who had 'four' in kanji stitched onto her uniform. Even though I couldn't see what she was doing, I could feel her gentle hands open the lock and retract the needles that were buried in my flesh. An antiseptic pad was applied until the bleeding stopped, and while she held them in place, her vice captain swiftly opened the chain without looking into my dead eyes.

I was helped up and escorted out of the cell to a large room. Many colors that were absent in the prison were flaring brightly in the room. A few girls dressed in blue came in; helped take off the old and dirty clothes that clung to me like dew drops in the morning. But I am not fit to make that comparison; I have forgotten that touch many decades ago. I stepped into the large wooden tub full of steaming water and rose petals. I could practically feel my pores gasp at the new sensation as the welcomed the warmth. Every nerve twitched and tingled at the feeling.

I was thoroughly cleaned, my hair was washed and the smell of shampoo lingered in the room. When I left the tepid water I was wrapped in a large fluffy towel, and then sat down on a simple stool while people around me dried my hair and manicured my nails. My clothes were quickly brought in and I was soon dressed in exquisite and expensive silk. Layers of fabric were wrapped around me, and on the outer robe a dragon and phoenix were stitched in with golden thread. I was taken to a corner of the room where there was a mirror. I watched emotionlessly as they slaved around me, painting my nails a vermillion red, applying make up, finding matching earrings and a necklace from the Miraku family that only the head of the clan could wear. My hair was also put into a very elaborate and elegant style. More things of the clan appeared in the scarlet accessories placed in my hair to mark my place in society.

Finally I was brought out, and I knew everyone was startled. I hardly recognized the person in the full sized mirror as myself. I walked in front of the door, closed my eyes as the light of the sun hit my body, something I had also missed in the century here. When I dared to open my eyes, the blinding rays shone radiantly on the ground. The view was breathtaking, metaphorically of course; how the formation of the towns seemed so small and tiny. It was like I could reach out and grab a handful of buildings with my hand. Then I looked down, and everything didn't seem as nice. Thirty meters below me were long spikes that were gazing at the sun. They were the sharp and ferocious teeth of the guardian of the tower. They protected and threatened the people who had the nerve to set their eyes on them.

But the feeling outside of the tower was wonderful. I could feel the circulation of reiryoku (stored spiritual pressure/reiatsu apparently) in my body. My senses that had dulled seem to rise once more like the sun in the morning. I took in a long breath, and then let everything out in a yell that would have shook buildings like an earthquake. I wasn't surprised when a squad immediately arrived on the premises. Most seem to stare and gape while one particular captain maintained an uninterested face. He had this assiduous expression that showed nothing, there was nothing to read from his face. It was like a black board that had never been written on, no shadows of past words, pictures of history. I should have watched my reiatsu…

"How dare you not bow in front of the head of the fifth noble clan, Miraku Hiori?!" the Captain Commander ordered with a booming voice. I saw many people stumbling awkwardly at the announcement before falling down on their knees. The stoic captain with the green scarf and white clips in his hair bowed slightly with his right arm crossed across (I know, weird but I was tired and frustrated) his chest. I was suspicious of how he knew this greeting of my clan, was he another one who remembered us?

"Rise," I stated, testing my voice.

"We felt a large amount of reiatsu so…" a plain Shinigami tried to explain.

"You are forgiven, now Byakuya I would like to introduce you to Hiori. It is your mission to watch over her, and protect her," the Captain Commander announced, changing the subject. I disapproved of this 'protection', it was only another tactic so that he can track me down, but I kept quiet though.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, I am Kuchiki Byakuya…"

I half ignored his greeting, instead plunged off the edge of the platform. I felt the air attempt to slow the fall but gravity seemed to win. I loved this feeling as adrenaline coursed through my veins. I turned; saw the crowd of people with horrendous expressions painted on their faces. I switched on my eyes, in an attempt to read their thoughts, but nothing came to me. With a sigh, I flipped around, found a suitable spot and release the pent up energy as I soared through the sky, past the gap as I left the tower. (Please consider I wrote this at 11:00, I was tired…)

"Bye…"


	2. So Familiar

It wasn't surprising when the captain caught up with me as we raced across the black roof tops. Many people underneath us took no notice at our presence as we past them with a shunpo. The background was a blur of tertiary colors, all mixed together in a fuzzy cloud. I focused on where I was going, not the views or the person who tailed me.

"Stop following," I warned "or else,"

"It is my task to follow you,"

"Fine, see if you can,"

With that I leapt off the edge of a cliff, this time it wasn't as deep in drop, and it wasn't filled with poised spikes, lethally poisoned. I timed my fall carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to push forward. This wasn't exactly the way most Shinigami would choose, but I had a back up plan…Finally with a second to spare I slammed my foot into the side of the slope and pushed off, speeding forwards until I stopped in front of a familiar grave stone. I couldn't really read the letters or what was carved into it, but I knew that it was the one I was looking for amidst the hundreds. I had a feeling, a sixth sense that it was it.

"Father, mother, I'm sorry…" I mumbled softly "I accepted his offer as Captain of Squad 14, but I promise I will have everyone know of us again. I won't leave the clan in this state, I'll revive it, I swear on my soul,"

"I thought I told you to leave, Kuchiki," I growled "Now leave,"

"I can't, I have orders-" he answered in a heavy tone.

"Leave, before I make you…" I countered in a snarl, I sent out waves of reiatsu as a warning. It shook the gravestones, made the earth tremble. The numerous graves that were ever so neatly lined up seemed to tremble like cowering foes.

"Leave this site, and do not ever return, leave me,"

"No,"

"Then I will," I replied, shot up then sprinted away at top speed, he kept up though. The Kuchiki had very good reflexes… It almost clicked together, he was so familiar…

"What do you want with me?"

"I am just protecting you,"

"What, from myself?" I hissed in response.

"No, I just want to take you to the 14th Squad quarters," he answered, still calm with much eloquence in his few words. Him and his fine speaking. We left together, single file to the destination.

Soul Society was pretty much what I remembered it to be, the wooden pathways and silence. Then I saw the new squad, assembled in neat rows, some fidgeting and nervous while others stood tall and proud.

"Meet your Captain, Miraku Hiori," he introduced sternly, catching everyone's attention "Bow,"

It was not up to standard really, some bowed with true respect and some just bent over slightly then continued chattering to their neighbors. Some were from noble clans with power, wealth and a true name. Others were less educated, but definitely talented. It was my duty to finely tune them into true prodigies.

"From today onwards, I am your captain. I hope we can all work well together; I will call out your names in groups of three. Please come in and meet me," I stated calmly, emotionlessly like the person next to me. I wasn't too surprised when Byakuya came in with me to an empty sort of room; it had the usual tatami mats and the thin sliding doors, the desk, chair and ink. But nothing else, it was left to be customized by the new owner.

It was pretty late when I was finished, the sun was setting and everyone had left for dinner, returning home.

"You're staying in the Kuchiki estate for a week or so, until the Miraku manor is repaired," he commented and I nodded. I forgot about the raid that left it shredded, torn and out of shape. We left the door, walked gracefully in the large verandah back to his home. The journey through the immaculate mansion was silent; nothing was said only the rhythmic sound of our soles shuffling on the floor that formed the ostinato (repeated rhythm in music) of our song.

The house was grand, as was the large garden with bamboo water drops and a lake occupied with colorful koi of all different colors. But still, there was an eerie and tenebrous feeling about the house. It felt empty even though servants bustled around preparing everything. It was very quiet and the continuous sound of the water drop was trying its best to fill in for the absence. Dinner was grand, but there were only two people seated at the huge red wood carved table. Me and him. I was taken to a large bedroom after a bath, and the futon was already out and carefully put in the middle of the room. Luscious sheets covered it; skillful hands had embroided silver patterns on the black.

Night was quiet, and only the tiny musicians of the night played along in the moonlight while I closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep though. I tried to focus on other things, but nothing would come to my mind. I was still fully alert. I didn't really trust anyone, or anything yet. The fact that 110 years had done so uch. I never thought i would leave the cell in the first place. They, could still be capable of locking me away. But i wouldn't let thathappen. But, more severely, the isolation had destroyed my communication skills. I would never be able to naively, innocently tell others what i felt. Now, the only thing i could do, was bottle it all up inside me...

Dawn came early, and I was glad when I arrived. The sun with its golden wings that hoisted it up in the sky. It shooed away the moon with its pure rays, a saying in the clan. But I found the moon to be beautiful, more than the sun and its forceful rays. The silver plate was much gentle, soft and had its own style. I sighed, slipped on a white robe and walked out of the room. I wandered around the living room, but an object caught my eye as I passed it.

It was a picture, black and white, and defiantly old, situated on an un-attracting bench. I picked it up from its spot and held it up for closer inspection. I scanned it over and over again, trying to register it with my brain. I knew him, I know it. I just can't remember him; his face is so familiar, so distant, so alike… Then I saw the tag at the bottom, it read-Kuchiki Byakuya. Suddenly, like a patient waking from a deep coma, things came rushing back to me, things from a century ago. There were the specific details about the massacre that I had buried in a deep hole, and the other childhood memories that were sweeter. Kuchiki Byakuya… That child genius… My best friend… My only friend who I could share my thoughts… A person who wasn't scared of me… A person… The only person… That I could trust.

I couldn't help but trace my fingers over his face, that arrogant boy with his sky high hopes. Then the male with a stoic expression and perfection written everywhere he went. How he had changed, so much. Does he remember me? He must, he remembered the greeting, right?

"What are you doing?" echoed a voice behind me, cold, piercing the thick atmosphere like the sharpest sword. I dropped the photo in a shock, then scurried to pick it up and replace it to its spot.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it," I mumbled softly "But I want to know, if you remember me?"

"Yes, I never forgot you,"

"Really?"

"You're up early, the sun has just risen up," he mused, changing the subject with a sudden twist.

"I couldn't really sleep,"

"Go for breakfast, and then we shall meet the other captains in a meeting. You have to choose your vice captain soon, think about that,"


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

We were on our way to the meeting, and few people shuffled in the streets. Byakuya didn't mention anything about the past on the journey; did he have something he'd rather not bring up? I looked up at the man, his well groomed hair clipped in Kenseikan, marking his role in the family. The insanely expensive light green scarf that he owned, enough to by countless manors. He had really changed from that little diligent boy, not that he wasn't hard working still, just more serious and quiet. Still, i was able to trust him right?

"When did you become a Captain?"

"Around 40 years ago I took over for Squad Six, why?"

"Nothing, we're here, aren't we?" I commented with a soft smile.

"My, my, early as usual Kuchiki Byakuya," a male greeted, he had a pink cloak over his decorated with flowers and a straw hat. He was Kyouraku Shunsui.

"You yourself are early too," Byakuya replied without any expression.

"Well, who is that lady, mind you she is quite a beauty. I haven't see her around, who are you?"

"Miraku Hiori, we have met, about 110 years ago,"

"You, you're with that noble clan that…"

"Yes, Kyouraku Shunsui-san," I answered, hopefully not showing anything on my face. I wasn't exactly ready to speak of it. The large doors of the First Division opened, squeaked as they parted like a yawn from a giant who had slumbered for centuries. Byakuya entered, and I followed in suite.

"We hold a meeting today to announce and acknowledge a new member of our society. The Captain of the newly form 14th Division will be Miraku Hiori. I understand many do not know of her and may not support my decision, but as time passes you will learn more," the Captain Commander introduced "Please in turn introduce a little about yourselves,"

"I am Soi Fon, Captain of the Second Division and Secret Mobile Forces, hello," she said with a smirk, and the name rang in my mind. She was Yoruchi-san's personal body guard; where was Yoruichi-san anyways?

"Captain of the Fourth Division, Unohana Retsu. I am the head of the Medical Relief Division," a lady with a long plait greets with a kind expression and pleasant smile. I wasn't sure if I knew her, many of the Captains had been replaced, and the ones who stayed looked quite different. She was present on my release at the Detention centre, as was her vice Captain. Maybe I just forgot her, but I wasn't sure.

Introductions went on. Six Division-Kuchiki Byakuya. Seventh Division-Komamamura Saijin, to my surprise was a huge fox. Eighth Squad-Kyouraku Shunsui who I had previously met. Captain of Squad ten was that child genius I had heard of, Hitsugaya Toshiro (plan to write a future fanfic). Zaraki Kenpachi held the captain position of Division Eleven. I saw a solitary cell confinement, someone who suffered similarly lead squad 12 Kurotshuchi(I don't think this is right) Mayuri. The last squad was still lead by the old, sick Ukitake Jyuushiro who had maintained his seat for more than 110 years, impressive. But I wanted to know why three captain positions have been left empty. They couldn't have all died, because coincidence didn't happen like that, and their positions would have been swiftly replaced. Something must have happened in the 110 years I was away.

The meeting finished quickly and the Shinigami were promptly dismissed and resumed their jobs. I left too, after being reminded about selecting a candidate/s for a vice captain. I was still puzzling about it when I saw a cheerful girl with light brown hair parted in two low pig tails run past. She carried a lot of paper work as she hurried on to the First Division, but she didn't seem aware of the rock that was looming out of the forsaken ground. Both Byakuya and I didn't mutter a word and only watched, as she ran forth then spluttered hopelessly onto the ground. I sighed and with a timed shunpo caught the heavy pile of paper in my hands.

"Thank you so much, I thought I was gonna crash and then the papers would start flying everywhere, then I'd get scolded," she explained quickly with a clumsy look.

"What is your name?" I asked with a heavy voice "Which squad?"

"Oh, I'm Reisan Kiotsu, First Division, third seat!" she giggled, and then she saw Byakuya stare unwelcomingly from behind and started stuttering. "U-h, H-hello?"

She left in a scurry without retrieving the paper in my hands. I sighed quietly, requested entry to the First Squad barracks. It was a long walk to the office where Yamamoto-san was discussing something with Kiotsu.

"Excuse me," I stated before entering with a curt nod of my head, Byakuya followed in suite. "Your assistant left these,"

A look of horror and awkwardness filled her face as she turned to face her captain. The words 'I'm sooooo sorry' could be clearly interpreted from her face. I placed the burden on the table and she hoped to leave. With a sharp and directed look I had her stay in her designated spot; she should be here for the talk.

"I have decided who shall be my vice captain," I announced "Third seat of the First Division, Reisan Kiotsu,"

Many looked in surprise at me, and the Captain Commander maintained most of his posture. "Why?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that she is the right person, will you agree with me?"

"It is your choice, but you should ask your candidate if she if willing,"

"Kiotsu, do you accept?" I questioned sending a looking that bored into her bones.

"We-ell, um… Yeah, that'd… be… great," she stuttered with wide hazel eyes.

"That is wonderful, I'm sure Yamamoto-san will have the transferring paper work done in no time. See you later," I confided with a smile, bowed then left with Byakuya.

I looked up to see his expression, hoping to be able to read some faint differences. Something I use to take pride in, guessing his thoughts. But time had continued without my presence next to him and his ways of expression became more subtle, signs were far and in between and imperceptible. My old dictionary was no use to me now, and establishing a new one would prove to be quite difficult without willing cooperating. I had hoped to use my eyes, but unlike him I hadn't changed much in the century. Even if I turned my head and hid it with a book, he would notice that I was probing him. But still, I had to test, and learn from trials and errors. So I turned around and activated my eyes, then started sorting through the numerous minds deftly until I reached my target. Before I could enter, a somber voice called out to me from the real world and I had to turn around guiltily.

"You should watch your curiosity," Byakuya spoke "It can sometimes lead to unpleasant times," I couldn't help but sigh at yet another failure.

The next morning at the Kuchiki estate was rather the same as any other day. It was still cold, empty and bore a tense atmosphere. Graciously servant filed in to serve an intricate breakfast. Once again the elegant table only occupied two silent people, one on each end. No attempts at conversation was made, none returned. So the grand manor was left desolate like no one occupied it.

"Yo, Hiori, Byakuya," someone called and both of us turned at the intruder. Who had the nerve or courage to call us, nobility by our first names singularly? But as the woman presented herself with her purplish hair tied in a high ponytail. Clothed in an orange jumper and black tights we recognized her immediately. Yoruichi-san winked a feline like eye at us before throwing me a passionate hug that I returned without as much zeal. The heavy and oppressive atmosphere seemed to lift immediately.

"Yoruichi-san, it is great to see you once more," Byakuya regarded, hinting the annoyance and maybe fury of having someone call to him in such a manner. Yoruichi-san ignored his words and began contemplating at my new look. "Can't believe 110 years have gone by, hey. You don't look that much older!"

"Neither do you, Yoruichi-san," I replied.

She sighed then corrected me "Call me Yoruichi, we're not that foreign!"

"It was simply an honor to your name as a noble and our senior," Byakuya stated in his sober way. She ignored his words once again before pulling me out of the door, although he followed silently after ordering the servants to clean up.

AN

I just noticed that work I took weeks righting as uploaded in minutes. Ah, all my time… This is surely the longest of all stories, when it's finished of course!


	4. Up For A Game?

_A/N- Oh god, I'm so sorry people… Forgive me. I was uploading in a hurry, probably, and… yeah…_

I was lead onto the streets as Yoruichi informed me about the important events in the last century or so. Apparently there were arrancars, vizards, and betrayals that left the seats of captains empty. Who would expect that? But so she could explain in detail, we organized a day, tomorrow to come together at a forest. Discuss, and maybe have a test of flash tag, something I enjoyed in my earlier years. I looked back at Byakuya who lagged behind, sparing bored glances at the stalls of vegetables.

I halted mid way "I have to buy something,"

So I stopped off at the next little shop and bought a pile of vegetables, this and that. It would come in handy later. I carried the big bulky package as we walked, but Yoruichi was determined to have no of that. She took most of it, and then disappeared from my peripheral vision, only to return with empty hands.

"Did you see a servant?" I questioned.

She shook her head with a smirk before indicating behind us "Even better"

I gasped to see Byakuya walked up from behind, his hands lifting up the white plastic bags filled with various good, a slightly un-gleeful look on his face. I hurried back, retrieved the heavy bags, and gave Yoruichi a disappointed and 'not funny' look as she giggled. We trudged on, past the merchants trying their best to catch people's attention and sell them an item. Vendors that had set up their temporary carts that displayed foreign good from the rural areas.

Finally after a long walk to the end of the street, I spied a wagon of the Kuchiki, and beside it were two servants. They were probably purchasing groceries.

"Take this back to the house and put it in the kitchen," I told them as they heaved it onto the horse cart. "Don't bruise it,"

So after that we continued walking, visiting several other stores that sold clothes and other miscellaneous things. But we stopped specifically at a jewelry store. There was quite a selection, but the manager kept trying to push us into buying something. First there was a white gold, 3ct diamond and ruby hair pin. Maybe it was because no one else around here would spend the extra money to purchase something like this. Though it was nicely crafted, I put that into consideration. Since she probably saw through my mind, she decided it would be a fantastic chance to get rid of some even more pricey gold. None interested me further more, but in the silver section I did find a delicate pair of leaf earrings.

"It's probably not your taste, I'm sure you'd be more interested in our special selection of necklaces-" she pried.

"How much is this?" I cut in, regardless of her insistent suggestions.

"5 000 yen," was her soft answer.

"I'll take it," I told her, occasionally glancing at Byakuya who was leaning against the frame, slightly tired and impatient.

"Comes to a total of… 810 000yen," she pronounce gleefully as I handed her the money, which widened her grin to a 'Chestier cat' size. "Thank you, we'd love to see you again. Valentine's is arriving; maybe you'd like to buy your husband something?"

I glanced at her shockingly, with my eyes wide open. The sales woman directed me in the view with a tip of her head. I reluctantly followed her direction as I took the bags, eager to leave when my eyes, once again landed the tall male who had taken to scanning a catalogue. Byakuya didn't seem to have heard the piercing sentence that made me coyly look away, not in a good way. Or if he did, he did not react in any surprising way, still that sober look of un-interest . Yoruichi was quite the opposite, as was coughing and spluttering non-human words between laughs.

We left the store, and Yoruichi complained she had to leave, but not before lunch. So Byakuya chose a nearby store and ordered some food, mostly spicy and it seemed the trait failed to leave after my absence. After the meal, we parted our separate ways, promising to meet in front of the Kuchiki manor tomorrow morning, although she'd probably take a short cut inside.

I woke up early dawn, before the sun had truly risen from the far horizon in a methodical kind of way. I spent my time cutting vegetables, simmering soup, crafting delicate and elegant features from a plain old taro (big sorta carrot cross potato thing). Then it was cooking the ingredients, and before long the aroma that wafted from the plates that was put aside the cool down, had attracted a guest.

"Why are you cooking?" Byakuya asked, draped in a long robe, his hair free from the kenseikan in the early hours of day. "You should leave it to the servants,"

"You know Yoruichi's laws, don't you?" I replied in answer, careful to cut my words as said person appeared in a flash.

With several flash steps, we all arrived on the forest of the Second Division, just as I remembered. The huge door drew back as Yoruichi smiled and we practically flew in the dense jungle.

"Just like 110 years ago, ne?" she sighed, patting the overgrown grass we had sat on over and over again. It was the place we had learnt what we did from the Goddess of Flash, and played her insistent games. I set out the little blanket and took out the plates of delicacies. I wasn't sure how long I had spent laboring over these dishes, but they turned out surprisingly good, taking in account I hadn't seen a stove for a century.

(Looked through an online menu of restaurants, then changed them a bit, I had a mental blank…)

The Rebirth of the Phoenix- Abalone and chicken soup, with little traces of other seafood and carrot for the fiery color.

Lotus Dance-Delicate taro peeled, and then arranged to form flowers. I even took to coloring some and put into matching pairs.

Wealth Platter- Fried wantons made in resemblance to the shape of processed gold, then arranged to form a circle that symbolized the coins, currency of Soul Society.

Flight of the Peacock- Baked pheasant topped with colorful vegetables, carved carrots and other ingredients to make the tail feathers.

Yoruichi smiled and picked a cucumber slice out from the rest with chopsticks "Looks like your culinary skills haven't gone down hill,"

I smiled in return "Thank you,"

"So, what do you want to learn now?" she asked with half her attention, the rest was focused on the little peaks of clouds in the rare opening.

"What?"

"Remember, I had you two make a dish each every time I taught you? And it had to be hand made, by yourselves,"

"I never forgot that time," I mused, reminiscing all those times. True, that was her little law to satisfying her taste buds. True, many of the times earlier it had turned out as a disaster; even baking cakes could lead to a blast. Then we tried tricking Yoruichi with dishes made by the servant, but every time we failed. Even Byakuya's little shortcuts failed to pass her nose.

"How about a game of flash tag?" Yoruichi suggested after the meal, finally drawing Byakuya's attention. He had remained silent through the tossing of chatter and still hadn't reverted back to the slightly spoiled, arrogant but determined boy he was. Even I was letting out rare smiles in the company of the old friend and teacher. She was always ready to put a smile on any one's face.

Yoruichi sighed "If you beat me, I'll teach you something,"

"We've learnt all we need to from you," Byakuya countered, standing up at looking into the ever changing clouds. "We are captains and are teaching students of our own,"

"Fine, I'll give you a wish that I will always keep my promise on,"

"…okay,"

Our friend sprinted off within a second, pulled a funny face before disappearing into the clearing. "little Byakuya's it!"

I smiled, and disappeared from his view, or should I say he disappeared from my eyes. I didn't turn my eyes away from his direction and flashed backwards, careful to avoid the thick shrubbery. But I didn't suspect the on coming person who appeared right from the corner of my eyes, and with a light feathery touch on the shoulder, I was it. But the game has only just started.


	5. Grimace

I needed to find Yoruichi, or Byakuya, but preferably her as she would be a good challenge. So I searched the dense woods, in all the nooks and crannies that one could hide. Still, nothing, not even a fuzz of cat fur. I continued in my search, careful to repress my reiatsu to not inform her of my position. Suddenly I felt a presence zoom past me, and Yoruichi appeared in the front.

"The Goddess of Flash is yet to be beaten!" she teased and disappeared. I was keen on her track, and I was getting closer and closer, and minimizing the gap between us. She turned to face me as I ran beside her in the forest; from the distance I could tell she was muttering something under her breath. Suddenly, before I could react six golden rods intercepted me in a blinding light that left me pinned to the ground.

"That's not fair!" I whined, waiting for the spell to pass as Yoruichi flashed that glamorous smile and left.

I estimated that 1 minute had pasted when Byakuya strolled through the clearing I was pinned to.

"You haven't caught Yoruichi-san," he commented, it wasn't a question; it was a firm statement of his knowledge.

"Do you want to catch her?" I replied, equally strong. "I have a plan, if you would like to assist me,"

Yoruichi would not have expected to see Byakuya leap out of the little bush, and she would have not easily known he was it. Byakuya quickly tapped her shoulder and she took the challenge in a furious chase. It was anticipated for her to easily catch up, and tag him. That's when the plan was throttled into action. Byakuya caught the retracting hand and I shot forwards from a nearby tree, tapped Byakuya and in one motion placed my other hand on Yoruichi's palm.

"You're it," both Byakuya and I chimed in a solemn note.

"Your two are growing fast, as do your skills," she mused as we sat on the green floor. We were all pretty tired after a long extended game. My elegant hair as trailed from the clasps, and stray bits of hair hung around as I panted, drawing air in and out. Sweat clung to my brow as I waited for another round of wind to run across the forest. Yoruichi was lying down next to me, and I could see her out of the corner of my eye as I propped myself up. Byakuya still looking next to perfect as he sat cross legged. No sweat, and no out of placed hair. All of it was neatly clipped in the kenseikan. It was so different to the scene that would have played out, 110 years ago. We would have never won against Yoruichi, and all of us would be sprawled out on the cool ground and panting tiredly. Nobility or not, heir or heiress, it didn't matter to us then and we didn't think about the seemingly distant tomorrow. Byakuya would not been the definition of perfect, his hair free from the ties. Yoruichi giggling as she teased him about his hair ribbon and was being swing about her nimble fingers. Every time, the hilariousness wouldn't have decreased as we threw it around, daring Byakuya to come and get it. Today it would have been a dangerous procedure, that none would even think about.

"Woah, it's getting late, I'd better go, bye!" Yoruichi exclaimed, and we decided, it was time to leave.

After a hot bath, I decided to go for a stroll under the watchful eyes of the moon. It would be a pity not to pay a visit to the gardens and ponds of koi at night. The garden came alive in the dim lighting, painting the world shaded of black and white. The shadows played around in the garden like a separate world, hidden in the dark. Secretive, careful, curious… I had an urge to tip toe around in order to not ruin the mood. Although I had no idea where my destination was, it was like the moon continuously followed like a mother. I passed sakura trees with their bony fingers, outstretched, clawing at the air and waiting for winter to pass. Little bushes and smaller trees dotted the garden randomly, but in the eyes of a fellow Kuchiki, they must have meaning. I made my way towards a weeping willow that hung low so it's finest twigs dipped into the clear water that powered a water drop.

I followed my way up the little winding stream, deeper into the garden and the koi became abundant. I edged over the little wooden bridge to observe them more clearly from the rippling reflection of the moon. I changed my attention to the 'me' in the water, the red haori that hung over my figure. My lavender eyes swirled instinctively as I tried to make out my pupils that dilated to draw in the light. Other reflection appeared behind me, silent, stalking and a plain expression. The koi were startled and in a powerful flick of their long tails, disappeared under the bridge.

"So you still like walks at night?" I commented, attempting to start a conversation with the shadow like being with distant eyes. No answer.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked once more, and yet again I was disappointed. I didn't pry any longer into his privacy, and both of us raised our head to gaze longingly at the cratered moon.

Byakuya turned to leave after a considerable amount of time had past, I turned and decided to part from the sober man, but his hands grasped at my wrist and had me turn to face him. I looked into the seemingly hollow eyes that held more secrets than it should have. It was a wordless encounter. I followed after him, allowing him to lead me out of the maze and to the house. But we didn't turn at the entrance of my room. We continued, and according to my memory, we were heading to his quarters.

It wasn't a long walk, but neither was it counted as short. We trudged into his bedroom, were a table of scrolls and his calligraphy were place and stacked neatly. He sat down at the desk, and I promptly pull up a cherry wood chair and sat beside him.

I sighed as I could only watch him write silently, dark strokes written by a still hand. Something was definitely wrong. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing," he finally mumbled "Join me in poetry,"

Knowing I could get nothing more from him, I obeyed his request, reading out his newest master piece.

Truly, this is where  
Travelers who go or come  
Over parting ways--  
Friends or strangers--all must meet:  
The gate of "Meeting Hill

(I think it's by the Japanese poet Sangi Takamua. Don't come and haunt me if I'm wrong… I ain't no Japanese and I have no idea what Meeting Hill is, but I perceived it as the gates for after life, and that's why I chose it)

I wasn't sure whether to smile at the wonderful piece, or grimace at the hidden meanings. I took the brush from his hands, and scrawled out mine.

Winter loneliness  
In a mountain village grows  
Only deeper, when  
Guests are gone, and leaves and grass  
Are withered: troubling thoughts

(Minamoto no Muneyuki Ason)

So we past the night time with countless poems, scribbled onto the parchment, until no more could fit on the desk. Still, even on the last one, the poems expressed depression, the melancholy of his heart. I stood up from the silent session, and left by the eastern door. But when I opened it, it wasn't like what I saw in younger days. It was a dark room, lit only by flickering candles. The moonlight could not peer inside without any windows; the room was sealed from the outside world. I wasn't sure what pushed me on, to the photo that stood on a plain table. I brushed my fingers lightly on the woman's picture. She had black hair and large, smiling eyes. By now Byakuya had risen from his seat and was behind me once more.

"Who is she?" I asked with an airy whisper.

"Hisana, my wife…" he replied.


	6. Can't Change the Past

A/N-Sorry for not updating… So this time, I'll put three chapters up to make up for it!

I guess my mind didn't register the second part of the explanation very well. But when it did, suddenly the room seemed to turn a shade darker. I nodded in acknowledgement before apologizing and excusing myself with a shaking voice. When I had closed the sliding doors, I hurried off as quick as my feet would allow and scurried back into bed.

I wanted to close my eyes, and convince myself it never happened. I didn't know why this wave of unpleasantness washed over me when he said those words. I turned in my bed to face a new direction which would hopefully give me a new start. But no matter how many times I tossed I couldn't pass into the gates of sleep. There was a callous feeling, like the dead cells on commoner's feet. It kept nagging at me, and every step seemed a cross between pain and uneasiness, something that refused to be ignored. The night felt terribly long and dark. In the morning I felt I had only slept for a minute.

The dining table was even quieter, if that was possible. I didn't know what it was that brought me to trying to avoid him. A servant nervously interrupted the tense atmosphere, announcing that Rukia and Ichigo were returning to Soul Society in 5 minutes. 'What else had he kept from me?' I thoughts as we left the manor and quickly speeded to greet these people. I didn't say anything as I sunk into an inner melancholy. The background blurred unusually fast and I felt sick at some points. When we reached the huge gate the two people had already arrived.

A tall one with vivid orange hair that spiked out like an explosion. I had seen the other, with short black hair in a black Shinigami uniform. She was practically identical to Hisana, and I had considered bowing to the Lady of the House if Byakuya had not announced something.

"Rukia, Ichigo," he mumbled in acknowledgement. "This is the head of the noble Miraku clan, Hiori,"

"My pleasure to meet you, Miraku Hiori-san, I am Rukia, the sister of Byakuya," she explained, and I felt a rock that was suspended in my heart drop down thankfully. I activated my eyes, and flipped a few pages into her mind. So, she was the sister in law, meaning her sister, was Byakuya's wife… Before I could read anymore, the orange haired boy spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami," he greeted, holding out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you two," I replied in a bow that hid my lugubrious smile.

Although she was his sister, they made no familiarities and Byakuya swiftly made an excuse to leave like he was just accidentally passing, and not informed on their sudden arrival.

"We must proceed to the human world for business, good bye," he explained solemnly with a poker face before we entered the portal.

The human world had changed drastically over the years, it became more technologically advanced, but the air had definitely grown thicker. But so many people…

I looked around at the river absent minded "Why are we here? You intentionally came to meet them,"

"There are things I must purchase,"

"I thought you detested all human things,"

"A human world does not have to contain human things…" he mused as we walked on, hidden from the view of mortals. Quite a few souls were wandering around aimlessly, but the local Shinigami could deal with that. This town was obviously special, I could sense it.

We arrived at an old looking shop that was isolated in a small area. Two children were cleaning the front when we arrived.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, come in, and who is this fabulous lady next to you? A new subordinate?" a man exclaimed as the sliding doors parted.

"This is the head of the fifth noble clan, Miraku Hiori. You should know her, Urahara-san," Byakuya replied.

"What is the Captain of Squad 12 doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Long story short, I think I'd do better with sales here," he sighed but reverted quickly back to a good mood "Byakuya-san, any purchases?"

"Hiori was promoted to Captain of Squad 14 for the Gifted and Talented, we need a personalized stamp for the paperwork," he spoke, and I noted the way he said my name and compared it to childhood times.

"Woah, really? Squad 14? Captain! Right on it, we've got dragons, flowers, carvings and anything you'd ever want, so come right in!"

"Something less, maybe flowers?" I explained as I sorted through the many styles.

"What kinds? Roses, lilies, hibiscus, tulips?" Urahara elaborated.

"How about lotuses," Byakuya suggested.

"Yes, this one," I grinned as I held up a simple stamp. It had a pink lotus on top and the body of it was a pale aquamarine green.

"Sure, just write your name here and come collect it in a few hours!"

We walked out from the assorted Shinigami supply store and into the streets in gigai's that were 'lent' to us while we waited so we could explore. Both of us were out of our usual wardrobe and put into something we'd never thought of having the unluckiness of wearing. Byakuya was in long denim pants, a white shirt and a loosely hung black tie that matched his hair that was still stuck in the kenseikan. I donned a short lavender dress, black boots, a cardigan and a black bag given to me as a gift that I would rarely use. We walked around, taking in looks that were directed at us in suspicion. Maybe it was our foreign looks, or our discerning hair. Behind us, the senses of being tailed were gradually getting obvious.

"Can you feel it?" I whispered softly.

"Yes, it's Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo, he lives around here,"

"Why are they following us?"

"Is it bothering you?"

I shook my head in response "No but it feels strange,"

"Then we shall lose them…"

The response was barely audible as he sped off from peering eyes before a few quick and nicely placed shunpo. It was easy to lose them and we found ourselves in a cliff like clearing. It wasn't a large drop but a few good meters. It overlooked the park and its wide array of bare trees and evergreens. People dotted the green plains unevenly, most gathering at a playground. I dangled my legs down from the edge as Byakuya sat nobly. I felt like I was watching over the population from that spot, scanning the vast and endless horizon.

"The landscape of the human world has changed greatly, hasn't it," he mused with a soft sigh.

I shook my head in answer "Not as much as some people,"

The time seemed to swirl back for us, even a second would be greatly appreciated and treasured. Back to when we would share all our problems, but now?

"Why are you so distant? Are you unhappy about my return? What happened to those days when there were no secrets between us?"

"No, I am glad to have an accomplice back,"

"Just an accomplice, I thought we were friends? Is this cold facade prepared just for me?" I lingered on the last sentence, and I could predict that this would open up wounds for both of us.

The answer was the same.

"Then you do this to everyone? What has gotten into you, how could you feign coldness to shy away from the truth. I don't now what's happened to you, but if you continue this people will start dismissing thoughts of you from their minds. What about your wife, how does she feel?!" I argue, bringing up the unpleasant topic with a sting.

"Hisana is dead…" he muttered and the breath caught in my throat. All the injustice I felt that was done to me was erased as quickly as the argument started. Suddenly, I felt very guilty, and very…guilty. The words refused to come to me, and I thought I felt relieved at some point before it went back to guiltiness. I felt like I just did the injustice to Byakuya.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," I apologized quickly.

"You didn't know, and I've never really told anyone. I predict you understand the tragic loss of kin?"

"Yes, you should know that Byakuya. After the massacre I felt that I didn't do enough on my behalf to save them. If I just told them to run, and not cling to them like a child… They would have lived,"

Byakuya sighed once more "Do not blame yourself for what you have done. You can't change the past,"

"Then you shouldn't either," I told him before changing the subject "What about your family?"

"What?"

"I haven't seen many people in the Kuchiki estate,"

"They have their own manors around the place, but my aunt and uncle lives with us, you haven't met them before,"

"An heir or heiress?"

"No,"

The seemingly long discussion and comfort session began, and I felt much closer to him than before. I didn't know he had gone through so much; my time independently seemed nothing in his test of love. He defied all odds, yet it ended tragically. I think I talked more than I should have, I felt very vulnerable under his gaze. I was exposing so much of me; every word was a risk that could break like skating on thin ice. No body could escape the eyes of people around them; they take in your movements, words and everything else. The feeling of being analyzed is hard to take, but so it pity. Byakuya made a decision that he'd rather be called a cold hearted bastard then listen to the emotional voices that proved that what he lived through was true. He could shy away the criticism, but not the sharp words that pierced through his armor. I suddenly began understanding Byakuya's choice, other than carrying out his promise; it was a technique for self protection.


	7. Repaying a Favor

We walked out from the dense surrounding and onto the streets. I noticed that many people gathered around, mostly in couples. They strolled hand in hand with a smile on their faces. Heart shaped things were everywhere and we walked by.

"Byakuya, why are there so many people? It's not the spring festival yet," I asked, looking around.

"It's a human celebration called 'Valentines day'. It's when people that love each other give each other gifts,"

"Why?"

"I did not look into it," he replied stoically.

We continued walking as I surveyed the shops that tried to take advantage of this present swapping time. Pushing out new plush toys with 'I love you' printed on them. I sighed; love was truly being exploited, although I couldn't really judge. It wasn't possible that I who had never experienced it have any say in such a thing. As we walked I noticed a soft toy seller who was selling teddy bears. They looked intricately hand made, each stitch neat and in line with its neighbors.

"What? Did you want something?" Byakuya asked when I stopped in front of the store. "Is it this white bear?"

"You have genuine taste, it's 100% handcrafted!" the storekeeper urged. "Wonderful isn't it!"

Byakuya took out his new wallet "I'll take it, how much?"

"Byakuya, its ok-"

"Let it be my apology for not being truthful to you,"

I turned, holding the bear up with one arm while I carried my bag with the other. I left like I needed to return a gift to him, and kept searching the store. Suddenly a red haired man came running up, took one look before turning away, then having to turn back in recognition. A curious look came upon his face as he analyzed us.

"Kuchiki-taicho, we have a problem at our squad," he commented quite urgently.

"Do you have manners, Abarai Renji? This is the Captain of Squad 14, Miraku Hiori,"

"Sorry, nice to me you, I am the Vice Captain of Squad Six," he greeted, I bowed slightly.

Byakuya engaged in conversation with his vice captain and I took this chance to go to a nearby merchant. The store chimed with a beautiful melody.

"Wind chimes, beautiful aren't they?" she commented, and I nodded. Carefully choosing a suitable one that could complement the atmosphere of the Kuchiki estate. It would have to be quite subtle that wouldn't pierce the place… My eyes landed on a wooden one, something that could match the knock of the bamboo water drop. I gave her the money and hurried off after Byakuya as they walked off to a secluded place and opened the senkai gates. It slid open slowly to reveal a pale distorted light that we basked in as it enveloped us.

Renji continued informing his captain of more detail as they entered the Sixth Division. "We accepted a mission-"

"I thought I told you not to in my absence?" Byakuya cut off with a solemn voice.

"We were provoked by the Eleventh. It didn't seem much of a problem at first; we only had to scout the 79th district where a few hollow were seen repeatedly, one menos was apparently also sighted although it wasn't comfirmed,"

"Send the third, fourth and fifth seats along with some other Shinigami,"

"I did, and their all critically injured, thankfully Unohana-taicho has stabilized them,"

"Couldn't they take care of a few hollow?"

"It wasn't just a few hollow, there were two menos with them!" Renji exclaimed nervously.

"So suspend the mission, let another squad take it," Byakuya countered calmly.

"But, the Eleventh Division… We can't loose to Ikkaku!"

"We are not equipped for the mission, unless you would like to accept it?"

"But, of course I can't-" Renji whined.

"I'll do it," I commented from behind Byakuya. The two pairs of eyes were directed at me as I continued "By name, it will be your success, I will complete it on your behalf. I have a favor to repay to your captain,"

"You can not take two menos on your own," Byakuya analyzed carefully

"I'll get my vice captain,"

"I shall go too. It would not be right if we let your squad go on its own when it if on our behalf," Byakuya built in, and knowing that there was no point in arguing I agreed. I dropped the two parcels down on the Captains table, made sure to tell Renji to look after it before leaving.

"Captain, could you slow down a bit? You're too fast!" Kiotsu complained from behind us.

"You have to practice your shunpo," Byakuya added "It could mean the difference between life and death,"

"But-" she muttered, but an overpowering feeling surged from close by.

"It's a menos," Byakuya warned "Get ready,"

We all drew our swords in response. The sound of metals brushing echoed in the suddenly still air. We put all our attention into sensing an oncoming attack, directed the reiatsu to our hands, ready to fire a kido. All of this was repetitively drilled into us. Our eyes scanned the horizon for any suspicious movement, alert.

Byakuya was the first to move, a quick shunpo as he plunged his sword into the mask of the first hollow. It was joined by others of all kinds. Some were massive, while some were minute. We pounced in our own separate directions, and flung into our own fights. It was a continuous clash of swords and the hard bone of hollow. Shrill scrapes and horrible monstrous groans. All of us held our positions without backing off, until a loud growl shook the grounds. Two black monsters trudged in our immediate direction, their white masks high in the sky.

I leapt to block a hollow that reached its claw out to Kiotsu, I amputated its arm and it howled in agony "Kiotsu, run!"

"But Captain,"

"Run, go find back up!" I yelled pushing her away "Bakudo 26. Kyakko (Curving Light)"

A very bright shimmer of light hid Kiotsu from sight. The light bent in unusual directions, distorting the images behind it.

"Run, and do not turn back!" I shouted before glancing at Byakuya who had already fully released his sword. Hordes of cherry blossom like pieces danced in the sky, reflecting pink light. I didn't think I had any choice now, if even Byakuya had released Bankai then the situation was dire. I just hoped my vice captain had run far enough so she wouldn't be suppressed by our reiatsu.

"Open your eyes, 3 Guardian Angels of Divine Judgment," I whispered, throwing my sword into the air. It dissipated into this air for a moment before a bright light emitted from its place. It was blinding, too pure and concentrated. It lasted for a few seconds before retracting into the regular shape of a sword, dropping back down. I caught it with ease, as I felt the presence of the others surround me.


	8. Grey

The ground was litter with pure white feathers, like snow in winter. There was a huge pillar, white boxes arranged in a circle formation. Three beautiful angels perched in a row. Faith had a spear. Charity, a sword. And Grace sported a flail. Every one of them had one set of wings, and it was known that in the hierarchy, the more wings meant more power. I had four pairs, although only two were real, the others were purely symbolic. My Zanpakutou reflected its strength in the sets of wings. The better the user gets, the more wings.

"Long time no see," Faith smiled despite the battle field

Charity waved with a sigh "It was horrible being cramped together you know!"

A menos roared and caught their attention. They jumped down from their positions gracefully without the aid of wings. All of them jumped into battle, their speed enhanced by snow white wings. But the person behind it was me. _Faith, up. Grace, behind you, 5 o'clock position._ It was I who worked the delicate bits of each attack, each move. Mutual trust and response, I watched their backs and they watched mine.

Easily one of the menos was destroyed; it faded to nothing in a cloud of dark black. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Byakuya struggling to keep off a large mass of hollow, avoid the accurately aimed ceros, and trying to attack.

"Watch out!" I yelled but maybe it was the noise that hindered his interpretation of my urgent words. He turned too late; the cero was already forming at a steady pace at the mouth of the menos. It seemed to be leering at its pending success. With it beaky long nose and the mask like face, it looked like a deformed snowman. I looked over into Charity's direction, she was the closest. I tried sending her a mental message, to tell her to go over and block the attack with Harmony. They didn't get the message, or they didn't obey. Desperately I did it again, no reaction. I willed it with everything I had to move, to beat the air underneath my wings, to speed in front of him. I wasn't sure why I did it, but I knew I had to.

I sped in front of the attack, in front of Byakuya with the most powerful shunpo I had been taught by Yoruichi.

"Bakudo 81. Severing Void!" I yelled as a rectangular bar appeared, just in time to stop the red cero blasting us to spirit particles. It could block destructive spells up to No. 89, but I wasn't sure if it would fully block a cero; especially when I weakened it without the incantation. Just as I thought, the shield showed signs of cracks. Byakuya leapt from behind me, over the shield, past the ongoing cero. He disappeared from my view.

There was a guttural cry, the cero died down as the shield shatter into invisible pieces. The menos slain, and in the fast process of dissipating like a gas that held no shape. The sky only turned a deeper dark of grey in response. The ground was a mix of dust, pebbles and a layer of feathers that were no long white. They held the blood of hollows, the affect of attacks. Each was cut and ruffled, the strips torn. The little amount of joy was short lived however, another unison of un-harmonic roars. Five black shadows ripped a gaping hole in the sky without mercy.

The fight started once more, and I found that control of the angels were harder and harder. I lost Faith and then Charity, Grace. The fight was going down hill, slowly. Byakuya however had no big problems. He looked less dignified though, swiveling in the air. I flew up, soared in the sky before executing an attack as I plummeted down to Earth. But I didn't see my back, no one warned me. My senses had yet to come back after 110 years of no practice. A powerful hollow stuck out its needle like claws at me. I turned, but I couldn't block it, I couldn't cast a kido in this short time, distance. No…

The world flowed in slow motion, the angels as they continued their own fights with no concern for me. Byakuya looked over with horrified eyes; he was the only one moving quickly in my world. He sprinted to me, abandoning his sword, his fight, everything.

Blood, it stained my face as I fell. Byakuya, no… His eyes winced with pain, widened with surprise. I saw the sharp claw protrude from his abdomen painfully. It too was a red, dyed with Byakuya's warm blood.

A rare, out of place and pained smile formed on Byakuya's lips "Thank god… I… made it in… time…"

A sigh was heaved from his body, he coughed up more of the precious life sustaining substance. I had no time to ask him why, why did he block the attack. Why did he do this? A cloud of feathers were swooped up into the air by his sheer speed. They floated down to the ground in a curtain. We were surrounded by them, the little sheath that made our own world. Time passed slower here, but it didn't last. My head collided with a blunt object. The colorful world faded to a black, I reached out but nothing was real anymore. My hands were grasping at the dark and humid air. I was tossed into the dark world, it felt like I was floating, yet I could still easily prowl the ground. It was under my feet for sure, yet… No light, no time. No suggestions of any life forms but me. Is this death? I shook my head at the juvenile thought; I couldn't die just like that. That was too maudlin, in every single way. But death was a thing that could happen in a snap of a finger, without warning, without reason.

A bright, yet dim light emitted from a corner. It was like I sign of hope for me as I walked in the direction. Another appeared, one by one like electricity was slowly passing the globes. All twelve shone brighter as another lit up, throwing most of the shadow from the room. Some still clung about. The clouds that formed the floor could be described as grey, not white. The large orb situated in the middle that was used to look into the separate worlds was misted in black. The whole, endless horizon was dimmed an unpleasant grey.

"What has happened?" I asked, looking around awkwardly.

"You should ask yourself. We merely reflect your inner world," they replied in a harmony.

"But when has it gone corrupt to a place like this?"

"We do not imply it is corrupt, all we ask is for you to understand us,"

"I do,"

"Okay, state our full names," Charity piped up. The list went on with ease, this was too easy. I could recite them, each backwards.

"Our weapons?"

I smiled, and explained their rightful names, powers and who harnessed what. Hope stepped out from behind the mass. "What are our star signs?"

I was stunted on that one. I didn't know, I never though to ask about that? What did that have to do with this? Would it help improve my power, my dexterity?

"Our likes? Our dislikes? Our favorite food? Do you know any of them?"

I spun around to face the newest speaker "That because you never told me?"

"Wrong, you never asked. As the days past we feel more distant from you, we can't interpret your moves, we can not help. Before, you could still make do with weaker messages; we still had contact with you. But now it was like you deserted us, left us. You know nothing of us, and we know nothing of you," Faith commented with a disapproving frown.

"But-"

"If you are willing to tell us of you, we in turn can reintroduce our real selves to you,"

The interview/interrogation began. It was hard to put so much information in my mind. Their different personalities, their way of speaking. I felt like trying to understand 3 people at once. Maybe this was one of the down sides of having a multi-personality Zanpakutou. I told them everything I could about me, my birth date, and my past. I felt vulnerable against them, that one harsh word could knock me down mentally. I was opening the barrier around me, and it felt strange, maybe what Byakuya felt everyday. It was a pained thing, but with every word we spoke, the sky seemed to lighten.

When everything was said the sky showed a grey, improvement had been made, yet it had seen better days. The orb although opaque clung to a few shrouds of black. But the worlds could be seen, blurred but visible. I stepped closer to the small door decorated with winding roses. Its stem held no thorns, but the leaves were trimmed with poisonous spikes, it gave up one thing in exchange for another. Sometimes it was worth it, but at some points…

"Wait," Hope chanted, her gentle voice echoed in the large room strangely. "One more thing, what do you live for?"

"What do I live for?"

"Yes,"

"I, don't know,"

"Is there nothing you would give your life for, or is there nothing that you cling to?"

I shook my head "There must be something, maybe I just haven't found it? Or maybe it's just in front of my eyes, but I can't see its importance to me,"

"That answer is acceptable, now leave, back into your realm. Find what you wish to protect, find the meaning of your life, go," they hushed in unison as I left though the door. Back into my world.


	9. Because

I choked to life as my eyes opened, blearily. The world around me was bleeping in life; I felt my arms dragged down by lines and wires. A machine next to me monitored my vitals. I heard the whispers next to me, the smell of the clean sterilized hospital. The pristine white and smell of disinfectant and other chemicals attacked my nostrils.

"Miraku-taicho, you're awake," Unohana-san murmured like a mother figure "You've been unconscious for three days,"

"Byakuya, how is he? I want to see him," I mumbled with several coughs in the middle.

"He is in the intensive care unit. His stomach as well as several ribs were broken by the hollow, but he is stabilized," her vice captained filled in "You can't see him yet, maybe tomorrow,"

I nodded my head, as long as he was okay. My mind flashed back to the day where he saved me, risked his life for me. I felt guilty that I was practically fine other than a few scratches and bruises while he was in intensive care with broken ribs.

"Go to sleep Hiori-san, you need rest," the Fourth squad captain chided gently

"But-" I murmured, but my eyes were closed by her, and I fell into something like a deep sleep.

The world wasn't peaceful; it was a riot of dark purples. They swirled around me, engulfing me within their deep smoke. Where was this, what was happening? In every moment that passed, more the heavy substance gathered round me. They bound around me like tight ropes that I could not wriggle out of. They grew bigger, and with every second, the world grew colder. There were no signs of the rapidly changing weather, but I could feel it. The bone chilling cold, that bore through my body. It tore me apart, although not physically I could sense it. Every second resulted in another contraction of the purple smog. Every contraction resulted in another wasted breath. My body started catching on to the bizarre weather. It began in my toes, and in the tips of my fingers. It spread rapidly like an uncontrollable illness. Every inch that it crept up my body, an overwhelming pain bit down. It was like millions of knives, sinking into my skin. Blood did not ooze, but the pain was real. Too real…

I woke from the nightmare in a scream, but it didn't disappear. Although the purple had escaped the cold and pain remained in its place. It was agonizing, the continuous pain that spread slower, it didn't kill me. It tortured me endlessly, like ants biting; injecting poison that slowly devoured you.

"Captain, what wrong?!" Kiotsu rambled "Are you in pain,"

"Cold, so cold," I muttered. Unohana seemed to hear my cries and hurried to the scene. But a red light that shone in the distance indicated another urgent problem.

"Hiori-san, what has happened, you look pale?" she worried, checking my pulse and vital signs. Nothing came up.

"Unohana-taicho! Byakuya-san-" her vice captain exclaimed in a puffed sound.

"Miraku-san is in much pain, I can't,"

"But he's in critical condition, his stomach might have ripped. He can't breathe, we think his lungs-"

"Find our third seat-"

I gripped her arm as she reached for a needle "No… Go save Byakuya, hurry. Please, save him first. Hurry, save him…"

"Miraku-san,"

"Go, save him," I panted, trying to hold back the immense pain. I bit into my bottom lip, hoping to direct my attention else where. The pain spread to my chest and I arched my back. They held me down as no drug seemed to ease the sting.

In my broken state I watched the emergency sign beam red, the hurried people with every spasm of my body. I clenched my fist as it crept to my neck, rolled pass it. Every second it stayed there my breathing decreased. It was like it constricted my throat and squashed my lungs.

I seemed to be holding my breath as I waited for my death. The coldness trudged past my eyes and headed for the final part in its domination. Sweat formed on my brow, not due to the cold but the accompanying pain. Excruciating, a feeling I'd never forget. It seemed to be the exact moment when it dissipated into thin air that the sign shut off. It was only a faint mirage in my memory. I let out a sigh, and breathed in the priceless air that I had missed dearly. I suck it in deep gulps as I watched my heart rate decrease back to normal. The ordeal was over, for me at least. A relieved smile appeared on Kiotsu's face as she clenched my hands.

The white door opened, and a male was pushed out from the room. Everyone gathered around it nervously.

"Unohana-san, is he okay?" I asked, reaching out for Byakuya's limp hand, it was cold but his pulse running.

"Yes, he'll be exchanged in a few days. It will only take a while for the scar to heal with some help of a few techniques," she replied, running a hand down my head "I'm sure you'll be fine soon, sleep,"

As I opened my eyes, it was morning. The pain was only a dull memory, none lingered in my system. I turned and moved out of bed, no one there to stop me as I walked out of the room draped in a long robe.

"Captain, you're not suppose to be up," my vice captain exclaimed and hurried to my side.

"Where's Byakuya's room? Just tell me where it is,"

"North corridor, number 72," she replied with a worried look. I sent her off and walked in the general direction.

It wasn't had to find with the evident directions and the bustling people. I pushed open the grand door, obviously the best and most private of the rooms. It was large and spacious, the room decorated with ornaments and paintings. Byakuya was seated in his lavishing bed of white. Alike, several monitoring machines were placed on a nearby table.

"Byakuya, you saved me. Thank you," I stated, he motioned for me to come closer and I did. I sat on the corner of the bed as he handed me a piece of paper work.

"I did not save you, your vice captain did. She brought back up, and the mission was a success,"

"If it wasn't for you, I would have died before she came. Now tell me, why did you leap in front of the hollow, why did you take the blow for me,"

"Because I do not want to lose another person close to me," he stated boldly. I felt my face fan a slight red as I looked down awkwardly.

"Pardon…?" I asked, not sure if it was hallucination from a drug.

"I know, I am selfish, arrogant even. I'd rather die than let someone I hold close to me die. That way, I do not have to grieve for them, I would become spirit particles and unaware of what is happening around me. I have left the others to grieve for me," he extended. He reached out a hand, I wasn't sure if this was a dream. If I did take it, I would surely become regrettable if this were a dream. If I didn't take it and it were true, I'd spend a life time over a missed opportunity.

I felt his smooth hand brush a bit of stray hair from my face. Strangely I didn't want to retract from this feeling. I looked up into his eyes, eyes that were no longer hollow and cold. The light reflected in his eyes and they weren't black or empty, they were a sort of dark misty blue. He moved his other hand over mine in a smooth sweep, his fingers caressed my hand. It was his eyes that held my attention, their lustre and deep messages. He inched closer to me, and I felt my face burn. But nothing drew my attention from his sharp features, his eyes, his nose, his ebony black hair. His breath crept past my cheeks as his deep eyes looked into mine. I felt the contact of his lips on my forehead. It was too light to really be called a kiss, just a lingering feathery brush. His hand gently uncurled my clenched fist as he stayed in the same spot. His musty, yet clean smell spread around it; it wasn't like the intoxicating smell of the sterile hospital, it was quite the opposite. The warmth he gave out, his elegance in every move…

The door slid open unexpectedly for both of us. Byakuya hastily retreated and leaned against the pillows. I looked away coyly from the two people that entered.

Unohana-san walked in with a smile, behind her was my vice captain "My, my. Aren't you two so like children, you aren't acting anything like your age? Miraku-san, you shouldn't be out of bed, you know,"

She checked the signs of Byakuya and scribbled down things on her clipboard; I knew she meant something different from what she just said. Kiotsu smirked, hiding it with a hand.

"Byakuya-san, you're healing fine. You'll be out of here tomorrow," the Fourth Squad captain smiled.


	10. When we were small

The paper was signed and both of us were excharged from the white environment. I looked up at the man, his stoic façade as we walked away from the door. He must have noticed my eyes on him as he turned in my direction. Maybe it was the light on that bright day, but a smile formed as we walked.

It wasn't in silence, as he quickly started a conversation. "Tell me about yourself,"

I looked forward as I listed them "I'm still like I was 110 years ago. I like lotuses; I like savory foods, and the spring festivals,"

Byakuya was listening, I could tell, but he offered no information on himself. He only mused softly on the destined arrival of spring that will soon mark the flowering of cherry blossoms. I nodded, commenting that I'd love to see them bloom once more. It had been so long, so long…

"Would you like to come over to the Kuchiki house to see the first bloom?" he commented plainly, like it was an everyday occasion he invited someone over.

"I'd love to," I smiled, following him to the manor.

The trees hadn't flowered, but ting buds had appeared on some of the bare branches, that had started to look more like trees and reaching arms. We walked idly on the verandah, more people had shown up, but the house hadn't changed much from the desolated grounds it use to be. The people kept mainly to themselves, sitting by the small river, playing shogi (shoji? I don't know, and I can't be bother to find out!) Silent pairs of grey blue eyes datred at me, the foreigner. Probably asking questions like 'What's she doing her?' 'Who is she? What does she think she's doing, walking with Byakuya-sama?'. Byakuya pushed my gently, urging me to walk from these probing eyes.

I realized I was safe in his large quarter of the mansion, we were safe. Safe from prying eyes, safe from our duties, and promises. I reached into my pocket to feel the parcel safely wrapped up.

"Byakuya, close your eyes," I told him. He looked suspiscious, but still did it anyways. I opened it, untangling the wires and looked for a banister to hang it on. When I spied one, I reached up, but finding it just out of my reach. Just a little higher… I felt myself tripping, my feet were not flat on the ground; I lent forwards too much.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, and bits of someone else's hair dangled around my neck. I was returned to the safe position as Byakuya took the surprise from my hands, well it wasn't a surprise anymore. It studied it carefully, analyzing it.

I bit my lips gently "Don't you like it?"

"I do. I just don't understand why I need a gift,"

"It's a present for late Valentines," I replied, remembering his exact words used for the definition. 'It's when people that love each other give each other gifts,'

He hung it up quietly, the wind blowing through the wooden blocks creating a solemn chime. "Don't I have to get you a gift then?"

I shook my head with a smile "You already got me one, remember the bear?"

He sighed, as a messenger came running up from the corner, not a moment of peace… "Miraku-sama, the manor has been re-built, just like it use to be. Custom furniture has been made and arranged. You ask of you to see if there is anything we forgot,"

I gestured for him to leave, and he did with a bow. "Byakuya, would you come with me?"

He nodded, and we flash stepped away. To tell the truth, it wasn't that far away, a short 10 minute walk would also have gotten us there. But both of us loved to feel the cool wind that rustled our hair, and raked across our bodies. It was pretty much as I remembered, white cherry blossoms that were around all year around, feeding on the reiatsu of those that were stuck in the maze. But now, since no one was smart/stupid enough to go in, they took to feeding on the spirit particles in the air. They had to be strictly taken care of, as it wound around the area like a snake that protected the gardens. Almost in every wrong turn a trap awaited its victim. Only the Miraku clan or people with high abilities could pass unscathed. We passed with a giant leap into the sky, invisible planks sounded with a sweet plunk as we stepped across. We landed, our knees systematically bent, absorbing the stress. It felt good, looking at my accomplishment, we use to have to walk all the way wearing special suits that made us look like white aliens.

Green plains that extended past what the eyes could see, flowers neatly arranged by the side of a gravel path.

"Just like old days, right?" I mused, looking up at Byakuya.

"Master Hiori, please, come in," a servant beckoned, bowing as she address Byakuya formally. I could remember the times we played in the garden, by the swing that was behind. When Mother, and father was still alive…

We walked in, the grandly furnished room of cherry wood. I placed my sword on the rack, and Byakuya did to. We had seen the action do many times by our parents, grandparents. The rest of the day was spent running around the three story building like children, opening doors and lifting up windows.

"Hiori, I should go,"

I grabbed his sleeve "Don't, stay… Please, I've been at your house for so long. At least stay for a while, a night?"

He sighed, and nodded as if it was such an immature and childish plea.

We gathered around the table, and many dishes were served up but candlelight. The servants had been preparing it for ages, and ages. I dug my chopsticks into the meat, smiling as I chatted warmly to the person opposite me. It felt so much better at my 'home', the place felt much different to the Kuchiki household, where servants were forbidden to talk to their Master without being addressed first. I dabbed at my mouth, and rose up from my seat, Byakuya followed as we climbed the stairs, I slipped my hand into his, feeling that warmth. "Servants, you may eat," I announced from the stairs "Don't forget the people of Rukongai,"

They rushed forward, clearing the table, thanking me for their food. Yes, the Miraku house was much warmer…

Byakuya was directed to his room by a servant whilst I went to more. I climbed to the top floor to find the futon already lain out. I blew out the candle and closed to door. With a yawn I turned slipped into the warm sheets.

Black, I was greeted by black… Something darker than the depths of the ocean, like the fringes of space. I wanted to end this nightmare, but I couldn't. I was living it out painfully. Hundreds of years seemed to pass in a minute. I saw a small flare in the distant, it became bigger, like the opening of a flower. But it was burning; only I couldn't feel it. It burst into flames, it enveloped me, yet nothing, no sensation. When they died away I could see small rocks, blue fire at the end of balls of ice. Where was I?

I was zooming in on something, a marble sized thing that expanded to a planet, Earth. I saw the moon, but it was smooth as glass, no craters and the Earth was all blue. Something smaller, but definitely existing was to the side, two little spheres. One white, one black. I walked closer to it, the Earth was changing at drastic speeds, and the balls expanded, grew, literally. Small dots appeared from them, dots that were the first Shinigami and primitive types of hollow. When is this?

I leaned back in shock, or even fear. What was happening, this felt so real!

I gasped, inhaled deeply to find it was only the morning sun shining in from the window. Sweat clung to my clothes as I moved the sheet off. I felt so tired, like I hadn't slept at all, only I did. I got dressed and trudged down stairs Byakuya greeted me from the table, breakfast being served up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sipping tea.

"Nothing, I had a bad dream. And I'm very tired," I replied, sitting down at the table. Yes, I just wanted to go back to sleep. But I forcefully kept my eyes open, through the breakfast, and the walk that took us to the training grounds.

"Are you sure you want to train?" Byakuya queried, worrying. I nodded hoping to 'walk it off'. How wrong I was. I felt I could barely jog. My sword was at least twice as heavy, and so were my eyelids. They had this continuous urge to fall shut all the time. Soon, it was just too much for my body to handle. I tripped, but at the last minute used my sword to help stabilize and balance myself.

"You want me to take you home?" Byakuya asked, worrying.

"Please, thank you…"


	11. Unknown Tears

A/N-Good news. I have finished one story, so I will be able to spend much more time on this one!

Nothing, nothing but nightmares. I was in the Shinigami world, watching the people come and go, watching them do their work, not once acknowledging my presence. I was beginning to think, I wasn't there after all, I was just having this horrible dream. But I knew, deep down in my guts that I was just shying away from the truth. I was here, I wasn't sleeping, I was visiting the past. I was seeing everything that happened. A large hollow suddenly appeared from the corner of the sky. It blasted a cero towards me. I reached for my sword, but there was none, instead the attack passed through me, killing a dozen innocent people. I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't, I wanted to help, but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was watch the past unfold in front of my eyes. It was a horror movie, filled with metallic red substances, and death. Nothing could escape incinerating here, everything present in the path of evil. When will this end? It was horrible. So horrible, so…

My breathing was stressed, and raspy. I woke up once again covered by sweat, what was wrong with me? I trudged down the stairs; everything was dark, only the faint stars shone through the windows. I held tightly to the banister as I eased my way through the dark. I felt more horrible than before, I wanted to sleep, but I was afraid that the same image was awaiting me. I stumbled blindly to the kitchen, as reached for a glass cup. With wobbling hands I filled it from the jug, I bit my lips, trying to steady myself but it was futile. A smash of splintering glass echoed though large mansion. Lights flickered on, and I could hear Byakuya who's footsteps were very light run down the stairs. My head felt light, and dizzy, the world was spinning in front of my eyes. Byakuya sprinted to me, his words seemed slurred, wavering. My legs went soft, they could no longer bear the weight of me…

Back into the world of nightmares I flew, but the blood had gone, corpses cleaned up. The only signs of disaster were the buildings, but they were already being repaired. People chatted, but no sound came out of their mouths, silence… The day was peaceful enough, blue skies without a dark cloud in sight. The cool air swept up my hair, but no one saw it. No one but me in this world. I grabbed at a flying balloon a child was chasing, nothing… I tried to save a drowning boy, nothing… Nothing was so empty, so desolate. So, nothing… I wanted to cry so badly… I wanted to leave this doomed world, I wanted to go back to Byakuya…

'Beep', 'beep'… My eyes were so terribly sore, and probably red. The first person I saw was Byakuya, and I could see from his face I wasn't looking well. The continuous noise from the machines aggravated me, and many lines were embedded into my flesh. 'Drip, drip'.

"You're awake, I though I'd lose yet another,"

I shook my head weakly "I don't die that easily,"

"What went wrong? You just blanked, first at training then…" Byakuya sighed, but Unohana-san swiftly came up.

"How soon I see you," she chirped sadly "You have a dire lack of sleep, and your eyes are suffering terribly. You do not look better,"

"I do not feel too better," I argued, blinking. "I've been having nightmares,"

A lie, a lie. I wasn't just having nightmares, I was living through the past. I didn't want to tell them though, surely they would think of me badly. Seeing the past? I would surely be sent to Squad twelve… I didn't want to go.

"Nightmares? Tell me, they must be strong to affect you this much," she mused, getting out pen and paper.

"I dreamt about this huge war between the Shinigami and the Hollows. People were dying and I couldn't do anything to help. I was like a ghost, nothing could touch or see me, and I couldn't touch anything. I could only watch the Shinigami lose, watch blood flow…"

"Hm, it reveals stress but you haven't gone on any missions. Worry about the menos that attacked?"

I shook my head. She confided with her subordinates, deciding it's best if I go to sleep. Maybe some symptoms would appear. I didn't want to, Byakuya saw through my strong facade and slipped his hand around mine through the sheets. His eyes urged me to do what they said, maybe then I could get better. I knew better, but struggle against him was futile. I had to return…

The world was calmer; it was New Year's eve. Decorated houses and children dressed in their best clothes ran around the street playing games. Mothers baked food, welcoming their children back with a warm hug. Smiles were plastered on every face, waiting for the clock to chime, and signal the start of a new year. The kids huddled up to their parents, watching fire works, counting back. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

My view of the families suddenly changed to a grand manor. The cry of a new born child sounded through the house. A lady soon carried the baby girl to meet her father. A proud smile was on the man's face. Although no words were heard by me, I had the feeling that this girl would start a world revolution in some way. Not dread, but sadness. Tears dropped down my cheeks, I didn't know why. Only that this girl was born with misery written in her fate. Misery no one else would bare. Between her duties, and her choice. I walked to the crib where she lay, a smile on that innocent and naïve face. What did the world have planned for her?

I woke stunned and still tired, Unohana-san sat next to me.

"Hm, nothing showed up really…"

Byakuya looked even more stern and serious as I brushed back the drops of tears on my face. Was I crying?

"When did it start?" The Captain questioned.

I thought back, carefully considering my words "It began when I moved into the manor, and I felt really tired. It followed me here…"

Unohana-san patted my head "I'll see if there were any cases recorded, you'll get better soon,"

I nodded, although not convinced. This illness was deftly sucking my life away. I didn't tell Byakuya, but I felt worse than last time. Maybe it'll be this time that when I close my eyes I'll never open them again.

"Sleep," Byakuya told me solemnly. I shook my head, insisting I didn't want to.

"I'll be here," he countered, giving my hand a soft squeeze. "Sleep…"

It all started when the girl, who had grown into a beautiful young lady. Strangely she looked a lot like me; her clothes were also branded by the familiar lotus, the Miraku's unique symbol. Was she my ancestor? I shook away that thought, then we would have had books on that. We would have honored her like a god. Then in came a boy, older and taller that wore a light smirk. Kenseikan… They started arguing, probably criticizing each other. Soon, they stormed off in opposite directions.

A skip in time occurred. A golden ball decorated with bells and ribbons was situated in the middle of the two people. It was floating. Two families, yelled at each other, growling at the opposition fiercely. They were fighting over the small object? Why I did not know, but main causes would be power, money. Since both sides looked very wealthy, I doubt it was for money.

Both the girl and boy were pushed forwards, urged to fight by their relatives. They stared at each other hard, threatening each other to move first. Both were extremely strong and their speed was astounding. Flash steps used to attack and defend, so accurate were their attacks. Deadly precision. They both unleashed an unstoppable attack. The golden ball didn't waver as the attack passed through it. Both sides slammed their swords into each other, blood dripped from them. The Ball splintered, and disappeared in a white light. The girl smiled painfully, muttering something understandable. The boy smirked and nodded. I could only make out the word 'promise'.

I spun into reality, a turned to my side and coughed heavily. My palm was warm with blood. I closed it quickly but not quick enough; Byakuya had already grabbed my hand and pried it open.

"Why?"

I tilted my head to one side, "What?"

"What's wrong with you? A nightmare doesn't do this to you!" he roared.

I bit my lip, tears rolled down my cheek. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was so skinny, true skin and bones. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. Tell him that I'm dying and he couldn't do anything about it. Tell him I was seeing the past, saw myself and him killing each other. I go through so much pain, he shouldn't have to. Even if I bear the hatred and take my secret to the grave, misunderstood. Even if no one attends my funeral, cursed for eternity. I couldn't. I wanted to tell him everything and have him comfort me, but that was selfish.

He sighed, and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently like I was so fragile, that I'd break if he applied force. He was concerned for me; I knew he was worried sick.

"I don't want to loose someone else," he muttered plainly.

"I know. I will be strong. I promise…" I assured him and myself though I don't know if any of us believed it. I wiggled my fourth finger before I closed my eyes, hoping I'd open them again to see Byakuya right by my side.


	12. A Caring Person

_A/N-Back from America! Got lots of new inspirations! Sorry for the three week wait._

Death, death. It was back. Winter had arrived but no one was playing in the snow. It wasn't white nor pure. Stained with red, red that heated and melted it. I knew where I was, amidst the War of Red Snow. It was a stupid thing; Shinigami against Shinigami. One side was rebelling against the old Captain Commander. Yes, he was evil. Slaughtered millions that didn't obey his command. Assassinated the Central 46 (I think its 46…) and filled it with his people. The power greedy man had apparently signed a contract with the hollows that in return of power, would destroy Soul Society and its residents. It was a tough war, lasting four years in total. A never ending winter had also settled for those years. Snow that continuously fallen, covered the bodies and created a new battlefield for tomorrow.

I sat in the middle of the war, both sides fighting for their leader. One was Tsuhika, and one was the Father of the Present Captain Commander, Moyomaru. A woman fell to my side, her bloody hands reaching for hope, for the light. Light that would eventually come, eventually, four years later. Seireitei would be newly built, new laws, new people. A new era to the poor people. But for now, it was total war, and chaos.

A huge headache took over, and I shrieked silently. Byakuya was no longer next to me, and I was thankful for it. He shouldn't see this side of me, shouldn't see my pain. I clenched my teeth together, silencing myself. I closed my eyes, hoping it would pass soon. Hoping that Byakuya wouldn't sense my pain. I wasn't sure if it was a good decision to link us together, it was easier as children when no secrets would exist. But know, we have changed and so did our minds.

"Hiori!" Byakuya's voice carried off. He race to my side, grabbed my hands. "You'll be okay,"

Unohana sprinted here. A needle was stabbed into my back, and I gasped. It seemed to ease it as I rolled onto my back, inhaling air madly. Every exhale rattled my body, pain… Byakuya was brought to the side, the Captain had a serious expression was closed the door. Their shadows were thrown into the opaque door. I could feel the continuous worry of Byakuya as they chatted. My vision was darkening, no… Just a little longer, to see him again… I wanted to resist the black, to focus my energy on the distant people…

It over whelmed me, so powerfully. It threw me around with I was a piece of seaweed in the ocean. Tossed by tides, cut and severed. I was thrown relentlessly back into the world, but time was flying forwards at a fast speed. It didn't focus on much, just recorded itself in my memory. Then, my life came in. I saw the shock when I opened my eyes, the swirling lavender. My childhood with Byakuya, the arrest, the massacre of my family. My head ached, tears dropped down my cheeks. No, no… I don't want this. The resistance was meaningless, it went on, but I got other views of people. I saw Hisana, and her death. How Byakuya mourned for her silently.

Then, I saw being let out of the Detention Centre, meeting up with Byakuya, seeing Yoruichi, pleasanter memories. But once again they reverted to pain, my sickness. Saw my body writhe in agony in the night. My thin bony body amidst the white sheets. When I coughed up blood, and when Byakuya came hurrying up to me. My gaze wander to Byakuya and Unohana. Faintly, I could make out some simple words. 'Mortal World', 'Hospital', 'Death'. The grim look of Byakuya like he had been told he would only live for another hour.

An alarm must have gone off, Byakuya looked up, shock on his face. I saw myself being rescued on the plain bed. My heart had stopped. Frankly, it was quite scary seeing yourself die, then rescued. Unohana told Byakuya something else, that made his harden his face before nodding solemnly. Then, everything went black… Did I die? Was the news that I was dead? To donate my organs? (Dunno if that happened…) The black felt more empty, and my eye lids drooped. I was like I was sleeping in my dreams, if this could be classified as a dream…

'Beeeeep', 'Beeeeeep'. Looks like I was in a hospital, and alive… I opened my eyes, they felt dry. I waited for them to grow accustomed to the light. I looked around, this didn't look like Soul Society. But the walls were white, and had a sterile feeling. Byakuya was in a gigai, his eyes were closed and resting but his posture was still perfect and straight. He was holding my hand…

"Byakuya?" I muttered my voice raspy. He was alert immediately. I saw the relief in his eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you wake up again…"

"Have I been asleep long?"

"A whole week," he replied "In a coma…"

A stunned looked appeared on my face as he continued "Unohana and I thought it was safer for you in the human world. They were better equip for a situation like this,"

More people burst in, a smile on their face. Kyouraku, Kiotsu, Unohana, Urahara-san, Yoruichi, and many others. They were very relieved.

"Here," Urahara said, giving me a box while I sat up with the help of Byakuya. I opened it, and I found the personal stamp I ordered maybe two weeks ago. Just proved how much trouble followed me.

"Thanks," I croaked.

Byakuya ushered them out of the room. Telling them seriously that I was recovering and they'd be able to offer their words of relief later.

It was the same this night. I saw myself on the hospital bed in my sort coma. Saw was happened when I was unconscious. Then, the mysterious black appeared to dampen any thoughts. Set me apart from the nightmare like dreams of the past. I didn't know if it was good, or bad. It held a sad, solemn feeling like a raining day in the cemetery. Where lonely desolate graves lay in wait for friends, family. But it would always de disappointed, for who would brave the wetness to come and spend time with it? It was a feeling of an inch of hope, smothered by despair. Something that was only fingertips away, yet out of reach. It sent shivers down my spine as I opened my eyes.

We left the clean, pristine place today. Out of the hospital I could see the sakura trees were full of buds, but no bloom. Soon, though. It will flower, so beautiful, so graceful.

"Byakuya, can we stay to watch the cherry blossoms?" I asked as the portal opened. By our sides were vice captains, and captains who had come over recently.

He shook his head "I'm busy. I have paper work that I need to attend to. You do too,"

We walked through the light, Kiotsu right next to me.

When we arrived at Soul Society I waved fare well to Byakuya, he acknowledged with a small nod. We went our separate ways; things would occupy us for a while. Because the position of Captain was an arduous, and hard one. One that could improve another's future. Or ruin it.

I sighed at the mass of paper standing on my desk. It would take hours… Better start now. I sat down, and Kiotsu did the same, sorting through them. At first, I signed off with my signature, carefully reading the script. But as time passed, my eyes were sore, and my hands ached. I reached inside my pocket to find the stamp. It was a good idea to have one. I didn't know how I could get on without one. Byakuya sure knew about the daily events of a captain, but he had been one for ages. He was a very observant person who planned ahead, even if it wasn't exactly his future.

"I can't do this anymore," Kiotsu muttered plaintly, she sighed and sprawled out her arms on the table. "I'm hungry…"

I sighed too, putting down my pen. My arms were sore, and my back ached from the stiff posture. Truthfully, I was quite hungry myself, but what do we do? Another pile of paper awaited us. "We're nearly finished, come on,"

"But…"

There was a knock on the door that cut her sentence. I looked up, neatening the stacks "Come in,"

A servant of the Kuchiki household walked in nervously. She gently placed the basket next to the desk, and looked up slightly to deliver the message. "Kuchiki-sama asked me to deliver this, he has left a note in there. Goodbye Miraku-sama,"

She backed out of the room, closing the door softly. Kiotsu pounced on the basket, where aromas of lavishing foods wafted out. She handed me the note whilst unpacking the foods, all in china plates with gold lining.

Hiori

I thought you might have been hungry whilst reading the paperwork. I have sent the servant to deliver this to you as fast as possible.

Kuchiki Byakuya

When I had skimmed over the note other and over again, the meal was already set out. In the middle, was meat porridge, topped with lettuce and carrots. Then a vegetarian dish of steamed bamboo shoots with asparagus. Chicken wrapped in lotus leaves. I looked to the side, and opened the cherry blossom patterned lids two little bowls. It was dessert, a low fat red bean pudding with a little grate of orange peels. The little plate had fried sesame balls. I could only smile at the insight of Byakuya who was obviously experienced. Everything was light, probably because we wouldn't be exercising too much in the middle of the night. All the vitamins were balanced, and anything else one would need in their daily diet to keep them healthy.

My vice captain didn't seemed to care at all about the beautiful display of colors, and wolfed down the food like she had been starved for a week. Although I was hungry, I only thoughtfully chewed like a food critique, savoring the taste it left. I especially liked the porridge that was of course made from the best ingredients, and the leanest, freshest meat.

I could only smile as I brought the pudding to my lips. He never forgot, did he? Whether it was a tiny law which no one remembered, or my favorite food I mentioned a century ago.

"This is really good! Byakuya-san must really care about you!"

I shot her a glare, which caused her to return back to gobbling down the dessert. But as I turned, a blush crept up my cheeks, and along with it a smile lit up my face. I turned to finish the last pile of work. Byakuya…


	13. Robotic Nobles

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up slouched over the table, the stamp still clenched in my hands. Kiotsu was leaning on the side of my table, still asleep. As I moved, I found a cloak had been wrapped around me, an effort to keep me warm. The plates from last night cleared, and all the work piled and neatened. There were only few people who had great speed and the lightest of footsteps, and only one that would do all this.

Quietly, as to not wake the sleeping girl, I crept out of the room. Maybe I would wander around for a while; after all, it was pretty early. I walked through the forest, a mountain of trees that blocked my view. I ran past them, feeling I had memories of this place. I felt I had been here before. The blurry line of shrubbery of all different heights. It was damp, and slightly dark. But maybe it was because the sun had yet to had shone its rays here, due to all those tall trees.

Finally, I was greeted by a village, small but prosperous. They seemed to be busy, setting up for a festival. Lanterns of all different colors and shapes were hung at door. Crackers were being sold everywhere, and red was a popular color. Kids kicked a ball around, smiling and laughing.

"Would you be able to tell me what's happening here?" I asked, tapping the closest child.

"We're holding a Spring Festival, we do this every year. There's gonna be fireworks, shops, and the shrine's gonna be opened for visitors! We're gonna have heaps of games too! It'll be so fun!" he answered before running off to join his pals.

"Which way is the shrine?!"

"To the north!" he pointed.

I walked in the direction he said, and I came upon the decorated and grand shrine. Instantly I knew where I was. It was the place I had first met Byakuya… I walked about, reminiscing all the places we had ran about. Then, we didn't know the background of each other. To us, it was just another time to be free from all rules, all 'expectations'.

The next time I looked up, the sun was high over my head. I realized I had to leave, but not before promising myself I would come back tonight. The was am initiation ceremony for the new recruits, the graduates of the academy. Then they would be assigned to a squad to really prove their worth as Shinigami. I sighed, lingering on the familiar landscape. I didn't want to go, not now. But I also understood it was my responsibility as a Captain to attend such ceremonial occasions. Remembering this place, and vowing to return I turned, and quickly set off to the Assembly area.

Most of the Shinigami were already gathered at the large square plain. I hurried to my seat next to Ukitake, who assured me that I hadn't missed anything yet. I looked across the row of people to find Byakuya's eyes, and apologized silently. He probably wasn't so please about my negligence about such as important event.

From the raised platform we sat in, I scanned a group of people, all chattering anxiously. They had worn the black Shinigami uniform for the first time, and smiles adorned their faces. The Captain Commander seemed to ignore, and forgive their informal behavior. On the left of the disorderly mass of people, sat yet another smaller, formal group. They wore the same uniform as the others, but faces without emotion separated them. They had an air of proud, but deserving; seriousness. Something I found similar with Byakuya, but his past revealed, it was only sue to a vow, guilt maybe. These people, had other items, like cloaks, swords with jewel encrusted hilts. They were definitely nobility of some kind. Something told me that was my squad for the 'Gifted and Talented'.

The Captain Commander stood up, and with an emphasized tap of his stick, all attention was directed at him. With this acknowledgement, he began his speech. I sat back, listened, but occasionally glancing back to the perfect group with stoic impressions. I tried to catch Byakuya's attention, but he sat straight, and was as still as a statue for the special occasion. I could only try my best not to squirm, and continue my half hearted smile.

I don't think I was the only person that left out a soft sigh as the Captain Commander brought an end to the lengthy speech on history and achievements made by previous generations. The crowd left out bellows of hearty cheers whilst my little group stood and clapped formally as their family expected them to.

Seeing the captain next to me stand I realized that we were just about to soaring across to the poles maybe 50 meters away from us. I managed to leap up from my seat some what in time to tread the air as gasps and stunned applause erupted from beneath us. I was too focused on identifying grabbing the right scroll tied onto one of the fourteen vertically upright poles of wood. The other captains easily held their scroll steady as the large piece of fabric dropped down, revealing characters which stated the Squad, and name of the Squad captain. My 'performance' seemed satisfactory, but as my heart pounded I looked over to Byakuya who shifted his eyes in my direction every so slightly. It still managed to make me smile. The applause as we descended was huge as the new Shinigami gathered around their new captains. Some were more than happy to try and meet every new person and give them a warm welcome whilst some just stood with neither a warm, nor cold expression. I found myself alone amidst the sudden wave of people, but none other than the group of young nobles coolly walked in my direction. A few head stood out above the 'gifted and talented' Shinigami. Some were almost as tall as Renji (He's supposedly 188cm? And he's far from the tallest… That scares me), if not taller.

The stopped orderly in front of me, like they were fully trained to walk precise steps, with synchronized movement. I breathed in, calming myself and steadying my voice as I announced to them "I am the newly formed Captain of Squad 14. I expect that you work at your best standards!"

Like robots, they all bowed, and replied "Yes, Miraku-taicho!"

Turning, I, preparing to walk out of the crowded arena. Masses of Shinigami were already lead out by their new captains, and maybe some vice captains. I tried to peer over the groups to find Byakuya. But there was not a sign of him amongst the swaying sea. So I lead out my smaller group, slowly, hoping to meet up with him on the way to our separate squad barracks. Most likely, he would take the same path as I did. Deliberately, I dragged out my steps, frequently glancing in different directions for the sight of the 6th Squad.

I guess I should be thankful to have received such a patient squad, or they would have started complaining about the speed we were progressing at. Byakuya how ever was not in the mood for a stroll. He briskly walked on from behind me. I stopped, gave him a curt nod, and he did the same. From there, I could see the reason behind his fast paced walk. A large group was tailing him, the front was mostly dominated by young women. I had to make it quick. "Byakuya-san, there is a small festival in one of the areas. It is quite close," I slipped him a note silently, and left.

The rest of my time was spent at our squad barracks. I gave them a short explanation of the rules; which they were probably already acquainted with. With nothing more to do, I left early, anxious to once again return to the place I had dearly missed.


End file.
